Loonakids: BloodSucking Excitement
by BatmanLoonaticsFan96
Summary: When the gang comes into contact with a bunch of Vampires, they find themselves launched into a battle that reveals some pretty shocking secrets about Austin... Sequel to "Monster High"
1. Chapter 1

Loonakids: Blood-Sucking Excitement

Oh boy, another one! Anyway, in case you don't remember since I haven't mentioned it since "Boo! You're Dead!", the gang lives on top of the Hell-Mouth. And Austin, BTW, is still just a strange ol' wolf who the gang has recently come into contact with and Kelly is totally into him. And keep an eye out throughout this story because it will be important. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

16 anthros and 2 humans were out on a street in downtown Acmetropolis in the year 2791. It was late at night.

Jack Duck, 15-years-old, sat on a bench, playing with a paddle-ball. "12, 13, 14…Why are we out? Nothing ever happens this time of year."

"Yeah, you just keep thinking that," said Kelly Coyote, "I seem to recall that it was this time last year that Nadine's 'boyfriend' showed up."

"Don't remind me," said Nadine Bunny, the oldest of the 15-year-olds, refusing to relive the memory of the guy who had tricked her into liking him.

"Just wait," said Daniella Runner (human), "something's going to happen eventually."

Something jumped out at some of them from behind. Benny Bunny jumped out of the way to reveal a guy who looked about 19. "Looks like Aunt Danni was right."

The guy turned around to see that 8 of the other anthros had changed into black uniforms, showing themselves to be the Loonakids. He turned back to Benny, who was now in black and yellow.

"Alright, then," said Benny, "looks like we've got to get rid of somebody, after all. Loonakids, attack!"

Jack jumped at him. The guy grabbed his leg before he could land. "Uh oh." Jack screamed as he was launched backwards and smashed into a light pole. Someone came up and pulled him out. "Thanks, I—Oh, it's you."

A grey and white wolf anthro was standing next to him.

"Hey, Austin," said Kelly, "Right on time, again, I see."

"Exactly," Austin Wolfe answered, "So, what's going on here?"

"Don't know," said Sarah Coyote, Kelly's little sister, "This guy just came out of nowhere."

The guy looked at Austin. The wolf could see his eyes. His eyes were actually yellow instead of white, with red slits for pupils instead of black dots.

Austin almost gasped but stopped himself. This guy was way too dangerous for even these superhero teens to handle. He knew what he had to do. He went off to the bench Jack was sitting on and hid behind it while the fight continued. He took one of the wooden planks from the back of the bench and snapped it in half.

Nadine tossed a few fireballs at the guy, but he easily dodged them. "What's up with this guy? It's like he has the reflexes of a jungle cat 7 times over!"

Tech (Kelly and Sarah's dad) shrugged.

"Heads up!"

The Loonakids ducked. A wooden stake went flying at the guy, piercing him in the heart and turning him to dust.

Austin got up from behind the bench. "That was a close one."

"OK, what was that?" asked Kelly, not quite understanding what he had just done.

"And we did all see that guy turn to dust, right?" asked Jack, kind of freaking out.

"He was a Vampire," said Austin.

"OK, that was not a Vampire," said Kelly, "I've seen Vampires and that guy was just—!"

"We haven't seen a real Vampire," said Danni, "We've seen a bunch of Aureals and their mistress."

"Oh," said Kelly.

"OK, but you did see him turn to dust, right?" asked Danger Duck (Jack's dad).

"Thank you!" Jack said.

"Hey, I saved your lives," said Austin, "If I hadn't slain him, one of you might have been bitten."

"I thought only sunlight could kill one of them," said Sarah.

"That is also true, but a stake to the heart is much more efficient," Austin corrected.

"With the added bonus of the 3 things that injure them: crosses, garlic, and holy water," Daniella added.

"Exactly," Austin said.

"But where there's one, there will be more," said Wendy (Duck's wife, Jack's mom, and Danni's sister).

"Oh, great, just what we need," said Tech, "an army of evil blood-suckers coming after us before springtime."

"Well, look at it this way," said Sophie (Tech's wife and Danni and Wendy's triplet coyote sister), "it's not their fault they were bitten…most of the time."

"Well, we can't go after them, anyway," said Lexi (Nadine and Benny's mom), "They're way too dangerous and way too strong."

"Lexi's right," said Ace (Lexi's husband), "There's no way we're going to be able to fight these guys unless you can just zap up stakes 24/7."

"The kids aren't strong enough for Vampiric magic, especially slaying," said Daniella, "And we tire out our magic easily from conjuring, because triplets are strongest with combined spells, the downside to being us."

"Or we could find the Slayer!" Austin suggested.

"Great idea!" Wendy said.

"The who?" asked Ryan, Sarah, and Michael at the same time.

"The Vampire Slayer," said Daniella, "It's a girl destined to battle Vampires and kill them. And she has a Watcher who trains her for it and stuff like that. Of course, her identity is a secret, so she will be hard to find."

"That's it, we're doomed," Jack said.

"Will you stop saying that?" asked Robert Runner (Daniella's roadrunner son), annoyed.

"Yeah, you stole your dad's catch phrase," said Lexi.

"Yeah, you—hey!" Duck yelled.

Everyone except Austin, Duck, Jack, and Wendy laughed (but you could tell that Wendy was struggling to try not to).

"The point is," said Wendy, "we need to find this Slayer, and, if she's serious about her job, she won't just give it away for us. Although, it shouldn't be hard considering what we live on top of."

"The ground?" asked Ryan. Sarah and Michael laughed and Kelly, Tech, and Sophie smiled.

"Come on," said Kelly, "We'll start searching tomorrow."

* * *

A young blonde girl named Brenda Sanders was in her room. She opened a drawer in her desk to reveal a cross, a bottle of holy water, garlic, and a bunch of stakes. "It's a tough job, but you get used to it." She got into bed. "More Vampire-slaying tomorrow." She turned out the light and thought about her old Watcher, who died a couple weeks before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next night, the group was leaving HQ.

"So, looking for more Vampires to make the Slayer show up, huh?" asked Sophie, "I'm kind of nervous."

"Relax," Austin said, coming up to join them, "It shouldn't be too much trouble even if she doesn't show up. You did pack some stakes, right?"

"And holy water and garlic and a cross, the whole package," said Daniella.

"Good, we're set, which is lucky, considering the fact that a whole horde is moving our direction."

"Uh, where's Sarah?" asked Michael.

"She's right—" Tech turned around. She wasn't there. "Sarah? SARAH!"

Sarah walked down the street they were on last night. "Where are they?"

Suddenly, a Vampire came out from nowhere and jumped at her. "Hey, little girl, you shouldn't be out so late."

Sarah turned around and ran back to her family, but another one came out at her and another, cornering her.

Austin ran up and pushed one of them out of the way. "Stay away from the coyote, Matt."

"Why, hello again, Wolfe," said the Vampire.

"Wait, you 2 know each other?" asked Lexi as she and the rest of the group came up.

"I see you didn't tell them about your secret," said Matt.

"What?" Sarah was still hiding behind Austin for protection.

"I—"

Before Austin could even begin to tell them anything, Brenda Sanders jumped out and stuck a wooden stake through the heart of the one next to him.

"Well," said the other Vampire, "now there's 19 victims to prey on."

"OK, I hate to encourage you," said Ryan, "but if you include Austin and the Slayer here, there's 20 of us. Right, Kelly?" He turned around, but his sister wasn't there. "Kelly?"

None of them needed Lexi's super hearing to hear the scream that came from down the street.

"KELLY!" Tech and Sophie both cried out.

Brenda kicked the other Vampire in the face to knock him back.

"We've got this guy," said Austin, "You guys go save Kelly!"

The Loonatics, Loonakids, and triplet Witches ran after their coyote friend.

Matt tossed Kelly onto the ground. "I can't get through to you, can I?"

Kelly was gasping for breath.

All of a sudden, a wooden stake went flying through the air and narrowly missed Matt's arm.

"How could I have missed that?" Tech asked no one in particular. Sophie gave him a look and crossed her arms. "OK, I'll admit, my aim's not very good. Heads up!"

The 17 of them ducked and let a bench fly over their heads.

"Wow, that blood-sucker's strong," said Ace.

Daniella fished something out of her backpack. "Just get me closer. I've got an idea."

Austin, Ace, Benny, and Brenda helped clear a path to Matt and keep him from biting. Daniella walked over to him and held up a wooden cross. Matt recoiled.

"Why don't you just go home?" Benny suggested, mockingly.

Sophie helped her daughter up off the ground while the Vampire who had attacked her fled. "Are you OK, Kelly?"

"I'm fine, Mom."

Sophie hugged her daughter tightly. She had 7 kids, but she loved each one the same and didn't want to lose any of them.

"So," said Wendy, "why don't we let the Slayer introduce herself? She did just save our lives."

"I'm Brenda Sanders," Brenda answered, "And I guess it wasn't hard for you to figure out that I'm a Slayer."

"Well, the way you jumped out at that Vampire, it was kind of obvious," said Duck, "Anyway, Danger Duck at your service."

"And his wife, Wendy," said Wendy, "and my triplet sisters, Daniella and Sophie." She gestured to her sisters.

"Uh, Sophie's a—"

"A long story," said Daniella, "But, anyway, this is Rev, my husband, and our kid, Robert."

"And my husband, Tech," said Sophie, "and our kids, Kelly, Ryan, Sarah, and Michael."

Jack cleared his throat loudly.

"And our kid, Jack," said Wendy.

"Thank you."

"And Slam," said Duck, "the Tasmanian devil who will eat anything."

"I get hungry," Slam said.

"We know, big guy," said Ace, "And I'm Ace and this is Lexi."

"And, let me guess, your kids," Brenda added in.

Lexi nodded. "Nadine, Benny, and Lucy."

"And you?" Brenda turned to Austin.

"Austin."

"And now that we have that established," said Kelly, "let's go home before more Vampires show up. Brenda here probably does need to go home."

"Actually, I'm an orphan."

"Oh…"

Duck was at a loss for words. He was an orphan, too. "Uh, Vampires?"

Brenda nodded.

"What about the rest of your family?" asked Daniella.

"Only child."

"Then, who's your Watcher?" Wendy asked.

"Dead."

Silence.

"What kind of name is 'dead'?" asked Jack. Robert gave him a look. "Oh…That makes way more sense."

"I do have to go home," said Brenda, "Oh, wait…no, I don't. Can I go with you for a few nights?"

"Fine," said Benny, "just don't go around poking us with those stakes of yours."

"No problem, there. I'm trained. Just don't get on my bad side."

* * *

While the rest of the team was hanging around with Brenda in the living room, Kelly and Austin were in the coyote litter's room.

"Are you sure you're OK, Kelly?"

"For the last time, I'm fine, Austin. Are you sure you want to just stay here?"

"In answer to that, I'll be fine."

Austin and Kelly looked at each other for a second. Kelly felt something grasping her hand. She looked down and saw that he was holding it. She looked back up at him, but he was smiling and wouldn't let go, so she simply held his. Before she knew what she was doing or could stop herself, she was kissing him.

Austin suddenly let go and turned his back on her, putting his head in his hands as if he was in pain.

"Austin, are you OK?"

Austin turned back to her. His eyes were yellow…just like the Vampires'.

Meanwhile, Brenda was talking with the others. "My Watcher was trying to do something, but he was always kind of clumsy, so he slipped and fell when he was trying to kick the Vampire while I was down." She laughed. "He was screaming like a girl. It was something like…"

Kelly screamed.

"Yeah, Duck, like that."

"That wasn't me!"

"Kelly?" Nadine got up and went to see what was wrong. She found Kelly alone in her room, looking out an open window. "Kelly, what's wrong? What happened?"

Kelly turned to face her. Nadine didn't have to use her mind reading power to figure out what was going on. The fear and sadness in her eyes was all she needed to see to know what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Austin's a Vampire?" asked Sarah. She was confused by Kelly's story as soon as it was done.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about him," said Tech.

"That's OK," said Sophie.

"'OK'?" asked Tech, "What would have happened if he had bitten one of us?"

"Why would he keep this a secret from Kelly unless he was trying to keep her safe?" asked Sophie, "We've known him for months and he waits until now to even try to attack, and then jumps out the window instead of biting her? I think you're overreacting."

"OK, fine," said Tech, "I guess I could be wrong."

"Wow, that's a first," said Lexi.

"Ha ha," Tech said, sarcastically.

"Why do you think we couldn't figure this out on our own?" asked Kelly, "It explains a lot. How he only showed up in dark places or at nighttime, how he was so defensive of us around the other Vampires—OK, that one is still kind of unanswered—how he kept disappearing so fast, how he knew how to kill Ilandre, everything! It all makes sense…kind of."

"Oh, great," said Duck, sarcastically, "This day just keeps on getting better, doesn't it?"

"I get it, Duck," said Kelly, "I'm just pointing it out."

"Well, I guess it's not that bad," said Jack, "I mean we have a Vampire on our side. And it's not like you liked him…" Kelly made no reaction. "…oh my, you're in love with a Vampire. Are you crazy?"

"She'd better be," said Tech, "No offense."

"Too late," said Kelly, "And he's gotta be on our side. Why else would he have helped us tonight?"

"She does have a point," said Brenda, "I've found out that not all Vampires are evil. Some of the ones that were bitten were already evil so that's bad, but once a Vampire takes over, there's a demon inside you. If Austin has a soul, that explains why he's able to keep so much control over it."

"And if he doesn't?" asked Tech.

"Then he _was_ tricking us," said Brenda, "But if he was, there's no way he would have been able to keep it up for so long."

"You said 'us'," said Kelly, "You're officially on the team. Yes!"

"That one gets me every time," said Brenda, "And worst of all, I put myself up to it."

"Can we change the subject back to Vampire wolf boy?" asked Duck.

"What I want to know is…who Vamped him out?" Daniella said.

* * *

Austin walked into the abandoned apartment he was living in. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. Suddenly, he sensed a presence. "I know you're there."

"You always were the fast one."

Austin was shocked to hear that voice. He turned around to see a female human with shoulder-length blonde hair. "Darleen."

"Hey, Austin. Long time, no see."

"Been a lifetime."

"Or 2, but who's counting?"

"What's up with the Catholic school girl look? Last time I saw you, it was kimonos."

"Last time I saw you, you weren't flirting with fluffy poodles."

"She's a—"

"Coyote, I know." Darleen flared her plaid skirt. "Don't you like it?" Austin gave her a look. "I like the place." She walked around. "You're living above ground, like one of them." She went over to the windows. "One problem: you're not one of them." She opened the blinds. Austin was blinded and had to scurry out of the sunlight before he could…"light up" so to speak. "Are you?"

"No, but I'm not exactly like you either."

"Is that what you tell yourself these days?" Darleen walked over to the fridge and opened it to reveal a bunch of pigs' blood. "You're not exactly living off quiche." She closed the fridge. "We both know what you want." She walked over to him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, it's who we are. What we are."

"Maybe you, but, as I said before, I'm not like you."

"I'm not scared of you…but maybe your little girlfriend is. Go ahead. Tell her about the curse. See if it makes any difference. This ought to be fun." Darleen started to walk out but then stopped at the door. "By the way, Matt and Izzy and me, we have a little…thing going for these guys. So, if it doesn't work out…you know where to find us." With that, she walked out, leaving Austin to ponder her [many] words.

* * *

Daniella ran into the living room of HQ, carrying a book. "OK, I think I found something. Brenda's Watcher left her with some copies of the Watcher diaries and I think I found something on our guy."

"You mean 'Kelly's guy'?" asked Sarah.

"Ha ha," Kelly said, sarcastically.

"Apparently, about 200 years ago," Daniella explained, "he was Vamped out on the other side of the country. If my math is correct, his exact age would be…about 240 years old."

"240?" Kelly exclaimed, "Well, he did say he was older!"

"OK… He leaves the country; ravages pretty much the whole planet, especially Acme Europe, for about 150 years…and then he comes here…and he's shunning other Vampires. And there's no record of him killing anyone."

"So he is a good Vampire?" asked Sarah.

"There's no such thing as a good Vampire unless they have a soul," Brenda said, "They're still demons! And she said there's no record of him hunting. There's also no record of the curse itself if it did happen."

"But this all started 90 years ago," Nadine objected, "About 10 years before even our grandparents were born. So if it was a trick, why would he have started so early?"

"Maybe one of his fellow Vamps is a psychic who saw the meteor coming even then?" Wendy suggested.

"But he could have fed off me and he didn't!" Kelly objected.

"How about this question: before all those long 90 years, what was he like?" Tech asked.

"Like all the rest of them," Daniella answered, "A vicious bloodthirsty animal. Maybe even the worst."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"She's out hunting you right now," Darleen told Austin, "with her whole family leading the run."

"Leave me alone." He tried to walk away.

"What did you think? That she would look at your true face and accept it? Yeah, right. For 100 years, you've not had a moment's peace because _you_ will not accept what you are. She is not going to live with it no matter what! Don't let them hunt you down! Don't run crawling out like a mangy cat! Kill! Feed! LIVE!"

Austin pinned her to the wall. "That's it! I'm getting kind of tired of having to deal with you after all these years and it's very obvious that you're not going to leave me alone until this is over."

"What do you want?"

"I want it finished."

"That's good…you're hurting me." She smiled. "That's good, too."

Austin let go of her.

* * *

The Loonakids and their parents (and Brenda) walked down a street and into a 2-story abandoned building (the bad guys are always in an abandoned building).

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Jack whispered.

"Because if he is evil, we can kill him now and get it over with," Kelly answered, "If not…he can help us beat up the rest."

Brenda took out a stake. "Then it's a good thing we're prepared."

They heard a _BANG!_ and all slowly turned around.

Austin had knocked over a few barrels in the corner. "OK, that entrance went way better in my head."

"Look on the bright side," Jack said, "At least turning to dust is a really good exit."

"Not really," said Lucy.

Austin rolled his eyes. "And I thought I was cursed."

"Who what how was huh?" Sarah asked, a bit caught off-guard.

"90 years ago, I fed off a girl about your age," Austin told her, "Looked a lot like you." Sarah smiled slightly. "Except she was human and as dumb as a post." Sarah stopped smiling. "And yet she was a favorite among her clan."

"Her clan?" Wendy asked.

"Romany. Gypsies."

"Like good old Roxie," Kelly said, remembering the mishap on her 15th birthday.

"Let me guess," Daniella said, "They cursed you with a soul."

"Bingo."

"What? They were all out of blinding torment?" Sarah asked.

"Point is," Brenda said, "I was right. Never good unless cursed with a soul."

"Exactly," Austin explained, "When you're turned, the demon takes over. It doesn't take your soul. You have no idea how much it hurts to have done the things I've done…and to care."

"And yet you still came crawling to us and pulled us into this fight," Tech said.

"I haven't fed on a single living soul since that day!" Austin snapped, "I'm not the one you need to be worrying about!"

"Then who is?" Tech asked.

"That would be me." They all turned to see Darleen coming out of the shadows.

"And you are?" Jack asked.

"Darleen."

Duck scoffed. "That's a dumb name."

"You're one to talk, _Danger Duck_."

"Touché."

Darleen turned to Kelly. "So this is your new girl? What a let down."

"What's wrong with this girl?" Kelly asked, defensively.

"Well, for starters, look how you're dressed." Kelly looked down at her black and silver outfit. "Never thought this would be your type. Honestly, you spend 150 years with a guy and you think you know him."

"Wait, you 2—" Sarah started.

"Biggest mistake of my afterlife," Austin said, crossing his arms at Darleen and not taking his eyes off her.

"Don't pretend you didn't love it. Not after all I did for you."

"What'd you do?" asked Jack, "Stop a Slayer from staking him?"

"You don't get it, do you? I made him."

Kelly looked at Austin and then back at Darleen.

"And now he's gonna be remembering the rest of his life what it was like to watch 'his true love' and her family die! You didn't think I came alone, did you?" A bunch of Vampires came out on the top floor.

"I know we didn't!" Benny said, gesturing to their parents and Slam and Brenda.

"Hmm, Slayer. Scary." Darleen pulled out 2 pistols. "Scarier." She fired and everyone ducked out of the way so that the bullets hit Austin. Kelly started to move to help him. "Oh, relax. Bullets don't kill Vampires! Hurts like you're on fire but…" She fired again and Kelly ducked back down. "…you guys don't have that advantage, do you?" Kelly glared at her. Darleen turned to the other Vampires. "Now would be a good time!"

Thus, a fight ensued (I can't believe I just said "thus" and "ensued" in the same sentence).

Matt and another Vampire guy came out of the shadows on the top floor and looked down at the fight.

"Great, now we've got a Slayer and the Loonies on our backs," said the Vampire whose name was [obviously] Izzy.

"Relax, Darleen's our sire, she taught us everything we know," Matt said, "She taught Austin, too. She can handle these guys. They'll all be dead by sunrise."

"Sunrise is now."

Matt stopped smiling. "OK, they'll be dead by sun_down_."

Darleen smiled. "That's right, wreak havoc, boys!" Before she could go any further, Austin came up behind her and pierced her in the heart with a wooden pole. "Austin?" He kicked her down and she turned to dust before she hit the floor.

Kelly was looking at Austin, shocked at what he'd just done. Austin just turned around and opened the door, letting in the first stream of sunlight on everyone but at him and Matt and Izzy. All the Vampires that hadn't been slain already burst into flames and turned to dust. With that, Austin closed the door and snuck out the back.

"So that's what happens when a normal Vamp gets caught in sunlight," Jack said. Everyone looked at him. "What?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_A week later…_

Kelly gathered some stuff in her bag.

Brenda came into the room, carrying her stuff. "Where are you going?"

Kelly whirled around and sighed. "Well, while you're going home, I'm about to start joining your business."

"You're going after Vamps by yourself?"

"I'm a psychic Witch. I don't think they can really get to me."

"You don't know Vamps like I do. Some of them can be tough. Now, fledglings, they're easy to kill. Beheading, staking, sunlight, fire, no big deal. But the ones with experience, the serial killers who've lived for centuries, they're tough nuts to crack and harder to get to."

"Brenda, no one in this building is normal. You wouldn't believe the stuff I've been through with the undead before this. I think I can handle myself at least with what's left of their armies. Then all of us can handle Matt and Izzy now that Darleen's taken care of and we'll call you if we need you." Kelly started to leave.

"Won't you need my number for that?"

"Jack tapped your phone."

Brenda pulled out her phone and looked at him. "Oh, if Slayers were allowed to kill humans—" She punched the air and stomped off.

_5 minutes later…_

Kelly walked through a graveyard looking for Vamps. She checked one row…all clear. She kept going.

As soon as she was gone though, a hand popped through the ground and a body started to dig itself out…

_Back at the tower…_

Daniella yawned, resting her head on the table as she slowly and tiredly flipped a page in a book. Suddenly, she read something and sat bolt upright, wide awake. "Uh oh."

"What-is-it-Danni?" asked Rev.

"Check out this," said Daniella, "I'm going through the old Watcher diaries and it says that 'Matt and Izzy', friends of Austin's who were also turned by Darleen, have been leading Vampire armies every few generations since the very night they were turned. The Hell-Mouth's reawakening must have brought them over here after they broke off from Austin and Darleen's old gang. We better go inspect this." She got up grabbed her bag while Tech called the elevator to take them down to the lobby so that they could leave the tower and go off to the actual library to figure out what was up that they'd missed. Sarah started to follow, but Daniella stopped her. "You guys stay here with Brenda." The triplets and the Loonatics loaded into the elevator and left.

"We're sneaking out after them, aren't we?" asked Ryan.

"Oh, definitely," said Sarah. She started to hit the button to call the elevator but realized that their parents would notice. "Stairs." She led them to the staircase.

_Back at the graveyard…_

Kelly walked down another empty aisle of headstones. Suddenly, she heard a rustling. She stopped walking and turned around. Nobody was there. She turned back around and saw a Vampire standing there. "Oh boy." The Vampire started to attack. Using her wits (after realizing there was no way she could take this guy in combat), she tapped her vibes into her Witch's sense and used them to dodge his blows. If he aimed left, she leaned right. When he shot for the right, she veered left. As he moved to kick her, she jumped up. Before he could hit her in the face, she bent over backwards to duck down, kicking him in process and knocking him back. She stood up straight. "That was fun. I actually got to hit someone!"

All of a sudden (I would say "suddenly," but I use that one way too much), Matt came up behind her and grabbed her. "Don't get used to it, Princess." He dragged her off…

_Back at the tower…_

It was about 15 minutes after their parents (and Slam) got to the library before the kids got down the steps.

Jack was the first one down and he was panting and wheezing and crawling on his knees. "Water. I need water. I'm a water foul, I need water!"

Robert came down, sick and tired of his complaints, and tossed a wave of water from nowhere at him, drenching him.

Jack glared at him. "Thanks."

Brenda helped him up. "Let's just get to the library and get your parents out of there before—" She opened the door and a bunch of Vampires were waiting there for them. She quickly closed the doors. "New plan. Block the doors!" They all slammed their bodies against the doors to keep the Vamps out.

"Why aren't they coming in through the windows?" asked Nadine.

"A Vampire can't come into a place of human residence without an express invitation from someone who lives there," Brenda explained.

"So why are we blocking the doors?" asked Michael.

"Because Vampires are very persuasive and could convince one of you to go out there and get yourselves killed."

Michael thought about that. "Good point."

"Either way," said Brenda, "they must be keeping us in so we can't warn your parents about whatever it is Matt and Izzy are up to."

Sarah smiled, shiftily. "Who says we have to leave out the front door?"

They all looked at her.

_5 minutes later…_

All of them zoomed out the 5th floor window on broomsticks. Robert was driving Lucy, Jack was driving Brenda, Ryan was driving Nadine, Sarah was driving Benny, and Michael was alone.

"So long, suckers!" Benny called after the Vampires, tauntingly…right before Sarah smashed him into a tree, the branch hitting him in the head and almost knocking him off the broom. "Could you be more careful?"

"We can't!" Sarah yelled over the rushing wind as they all shakily flew over the streets, "No one's taught us how to fly these things yet!"

"Oh, good, that's—WHAT?"

"Hold on!"

All of them kept driving, Lucy, Brenda, Nadine, and Benny (and Jack) all screaming.

_At the warehouse…_

Matt threw Kelly on the floor.

Kelly glared at him. "What's going on here?"

"Well, Izzy—my friend—and I have a little ritual going and we sort of need a virgin sacrifice for it, so I figured 'who better than Wolfe's little girlfriend?'"

"He's not my boyfriend! …yet…I think…then again, he hasn't spoken to me in a few days—it's complicated, OK?"

"Will you shut up?" Kelly stopped. "I really don't wanna hear about your little sci-fi, soap opera love life."

"Man, if this is you on a good day, I'd hate to see your bad one."

Matt glared at her.

_At the library…_

Daniella was reading off of files on the computer. "'…people claim that Matt and Izzy had lead the army that killed 104 people.' Wow. Bet you can't wait to see what they're up to now, huh?"

"Whatever it is probably involves us," said Lexi, "I mean, they were pretty silent for the past 2 days, but I'm hearing some action now."

"Why would they be coming for _us_?" asked Sophie.

Tech checked the file and his eyes widened. "They're not. They're coming after Kelly!" He raced out.

Daniella looked at what Tech had read. "'Sources say that the actions they have made in the past century may become an ancient ritual to raise an army of the dead to produce the fall of mankind. The ingredients required are as follows: the blood of at least 100 innocents spoiling a single road (accomplished a couple decades ago), the ashes of the ocean (water of the Fire Sea, a saltwater that could devour its own sands)…'" She looked at the others in fear. "'…and a virgin sacrifice under light of a three-quarter moon (yet to be done)'!"

Wendy looked outside. "The three-quarter moon is tonight!"

_At Austin's abandoned apartment…_

Tech kicked the door open.

"Come on in, it's open," Austin joked.

Tech stormed in. "Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Your friends, Matt and Izzy!"

Austin got up from his chair. "Why? Are you planning to get yourself killed?"

"No, _they're_ planning to kill _my daughter_!"

Austin looked at him. "What?"

"You heard me! And if my daughter's in trouble, I'm gonna save her."

"Listen, I can't help you. Going up against Matt and Izzy, even with your powers, is suicide. And they'd start the job with me and you."

Tech sighed. "Alright, let me rephrase that…" He grabbed Austin and held up a wooden cross at him. "Listen, I don't like you. And lately, at the end of the day, I pretty much think you're just a Vampire. But…" He slowly calmed down and dropped Austin back into his chair. "…Kelly seems to think you're a little more human. And right now, I need you to prove her right." Austin looked at him. "I hate to say it…I really do…but I need your help right now."

Austin stood up again, backing away from Tech's cross. "Let me put this in a way you understand: I don't care what you think about me, I care about your daughter and her safety. If Kelly's in trouble, I'm gonna save her…no matter what the consequences."

Tech smiled. "Then why didn't you say 'yes' right away?"

"'Cause I wanted to hear you admit you needed my help an had no idea you had a cross on you." He started to leave.

"Of course you did." Tech started to follow. "We better gather up the troops just in case."

_Back at the library…_

Tech and Austin raced in to meet the others.

"Oh, good, you're back," said Sophie, "Afraid you'd left without us to get yourself killed."

"What's Wolfie boy doing here?" asked Duck.

"Matt and Izzy weren't in the warehouse when Austin killed Darleen and the other Vamps. The only other place where they could've been watching was from the balcony and there was no way up there. From what I've gotten from Danni's books, only a Werewolf could jump that high, not a Vampire. There must be a hidden door or something in the warehouse leading to where Matt and Izzy are hiding and, now that Darleen is gone, Austin's the only one who's gonna know where that is."

"We'll need more reinforcements, though," said Austin, "Where's Brenda and the others?"

Before anyone could answer, they all heard screams approaching. They looked at the windows in time to see the others burst through and fall on the floor.

"Right there," said Wendy. She turned to the kids. "You _flew _here?"

"There were Vamps all over the place, we had to!" Nadine snapped.

"Unfortunate for my spine!" Benny said.

Wendy considered this. "Oh. Well, you're lucky you didn't break the brooms."

"Right, I feel lucky," said Sarah, sarcastically.

"Meanwhile, I think I might have broken something else," said Jack.

"Your bizarre medical issues—which will heal faster with your powers—aside, we've got a coyote to save," Austin said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Izzy shackled a bound and gagged Kelly to the wall. With enchanted chains over the ropes…let me put this in a way Duck and Jack would understand: she was doomed.

Matt walked up the crate stairwell to the door to the balcony in the next room and stopped when he could reach the windows. He peeked through the shades and smiled. "Moon's at a zenith. Any time now, we can finish this."

Kelly immediately started trying to yank on the chains.

"Solid steel," Izzy mocked, "You're not breaking out."

Matt jumped off the crate stairs. "Plus, they're enchanted, so none of your spells are gonna zap you out."

_None of _my_ spells. Ryan or Mom or Aunt Danni could get me out. Man, I wish they were here already! What's taking them so long? Can't Rev find us? He found me when Oberon had me 2 months ago…wait a minute. That's it. Rev's GPS can't track the undead and I guess the chains' enchantment also keeps him from tracking me._ She stopped trying to break the chains. _I'm dead._

_Meanwhile…_

The gang snuck into the warehouse. Brenda held out a stake, looking around vigilantly.

"Are you sure you're not picking her up, Rev?" Tech whispered.

"Positive," said Rev, his voice slowed by the whispering, "My GPS can't track dead people, even walking dead, and I guess Kelly is under some enchantment to hold her down."

"Why are you whispering?" Austin demanded, angrily.

"So the Vampires won't hear us," Daniella answered, a lot quieter than he'd just spoken, "We would use some sort of telepathy spell to be discreet, but it'd tire out our magic."

"It doesn't matter! Vampires have Lexi's hearing!"

The gang looked at one another.

"Oh, nuts," Daniella said at normal volume.

Suddenly, a Vamp jumped out of nowhere and knocked down Austin. Austin looked at him in Vamp form and kicked him in the face, knocking him back as he jumped up.

Brenda stopped the others from joining this fight. "Let me handle this one. Show you a real Slayer in action." She pushed Austin out of the way and tightened her grip on her stake as the Vampire got up. Finally, she flipped over to him (just to look cool) and kicked him in the stomach on the last flip. While he was recovering from that blow, she punched him in the face and kicked him back. Before he could hit her, she kneed him in the groin and seized the moment to stake him and turn him to dust.

Jack stared at all this. In his mind, she was flipping her hair and smiling at him after the slay. _Oh! She's hot! _Aw, love-struck duck (rhyme partially intended).

Brenda started to put away her stake when 3 more Vamps jumped from the balcony and landed in a circle around her. She grabbed one and hurled him into the other 3. "Strike one." All 3 of them started to get up. She jumped into the air and kicked all 3 in one blow as she landed. "Strike 2. Ace! Sword!" Ace shrugged and tossed the sword to her. She grabbed the hilt and drew the blade out. As the Vamps started to get up, she hurled the sword at them, beheading all 3 with a boomerang effect as it headed back to Ace, who caught it no problem. Brenda smiled. "Strike 3, you're all out."

Duck was examining the wall beneath the balcony. Eventually, he came to a dusty bookcase with only a few books on each of the 5 shelves. "Aha! Check it out!"

Austin walked over to him and saw the stack of crates that was inevitably hiding the door to the back room. "Uh…Duck?"

Duck shushed him. "Don't bother me! I'm concentrating! Alright, one of the older books usually triggers it." He started pulling out the books with the most dust.

On book #3, Austin rolled his eyes. "DUCK!"

"What?"

Austin kicked down the crate stack and the door on the other side was knocked over. He smirked at him.

"Alright! I could've done better."

The gang loaded into the back room.

"Oh, great, the Looney gang," said Matt, "And all we have is an army of crazed Vampires." He snapped his fingers and at least 100 Vampires jumped into the room through the windows.

"OK, did not see that coming," said Brenda.

"You're telling me," said Austin.

Izzy was counting the Vamps. "Wait a minute, I thought we had more than that."

Just then, about 25 more came through the back entry.

Matt glared at them. "Why'd you take the door? Not very impressive."

"Alright, how'd we not notice there was a back door?" asked Sarah.

"Yes, I guess that would've saved a bit of trouble," said Wendy.

"Oh, for crying out loud, that doesn't matter!" Izzy said, "Just kill them!"

The army raced after the gang and the fight erupted.

5 Vamps headed for Kelly.

"Not her!" Matt stopped them, "Save her for us." The Vamps went off after Tech and Austin. Matt turned back to Kelly. "Your little super friends showing up doesn't make a difference. You're still gonna die."

Kelly just stared at him, fearfully.

Matt then noticed Austin kicking a crate open and using one of the boards as a stake to dust about a dozen of the Vamps in less than a minute.

Kelly smiled upon seeing him. And everyone always said chivalry was dead.

Matt looked at Kelly one last time before walking off after Austin.

Kelly started trying to break the chains again.

Austin staked another Vamp.

"Hey, Wolfe!"

Austin turned to face his ex-friend.

"So we meet again."

"Unfortunately." Austin looked over Matt's shoulder and saw Kelly a ways away trying to break the chains. He started after her, but Matt knocked him back.

"You know," Matt said as Austin tried to get up, "it didn't have to be her." Austin glared at him. "Could've been any of your little mortal friends or any of the other Witches. But I saw the way you looked at her and figured 'whose death better to torture Wolfe even more than his little old girlfriend's?'" Austin growled, tightening his grip on the stake. "And now the heroes come to save the defenseless girl. It's a classic." Austin jumped up and moved to stake Matt. Matt grabbed his hand just before the stake come into contact with his heart. "Whoa! Nice shot. But we both know it's not me you want. What you want is to save your girl before she dies."

Austin looked past Matt again and saw Izzy grabbing a dagger and preparing to go after Kelly. He punched Matt in the face, knocking him down and pounced on Izzy.

Matt started rubbing his injured nose. "Still got it in you, I see."

Ryan kicked a Vamp in the stomach. He got out his wand and prepared to do a spell when a Vamp grabbed him. "Uh oh." The guy threw him across the room, making him drop his wand. "Oh, great." Before he could get up, he noticed he'd landed right next to Kelly. She held up her right leg. "What?" She shook her foot, glaring at him. "Oh!" He took out her wand from her boot and got up, casting a spell with it to break the chains and ropes from her hands. "I knew your wand was in your boot the whole time."

"Don't push it," Kelly scolded him as she finished untying herself and took her wand back. She called back Ryan's before it could get trampled and handed it to him. She ran over to a Vamp. "_Incendere!_" The Vamp lit on fire and burst into ashes. "This is fun." She started lighting up the rest of the Vamps, but only got through about 3 before her magic got slightly weaker and Matt came up and pulled her back.

"Witch or not, we're doing this now!" He grabbed the dagger from the floor.

Austin knocked back Izzy and caught sight of this. "No!" He raced over there and kicked Matt in the face, knocking him off.

"Listen, Austin, we need to talk," said Kelly.

"Can it wait for a little while? Saving your life here!"

"Right! Sorry!"

Austin grabbed Matt and took the dagger. "By the way, she's not my girlfriend! …I think…it's complicated, OK?"

"Funny, she said the same thing about you."

Austin punched him again.

Lexi ran up to Ace. "Ace, we can't take them all! We've gotta get out of here before someone gets bitten!"

Ace sighed and turned to his son. "Benny, go ahead."

Benny sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying it. FALL OUT!" He, Ace, and Lexi all raced out of the room and back into the main room, the others following.

Kelly and Austin looked at each other and did so as well.

Matt got up and met Izzy. "I knew they were too chicken to face us."

Suddenly, one Vamp burst into flames and turned to dust.

"Huh?" Matt and Izzy looked up and saw Nadine at the top of the crate staircase.

"Newsflash, guys. Your little ritual? You're too late." Nadine opened the shades and let in a stream of sunlight that caught onto every Vamp in the room. She raced out and met the others in the main room. "Good call sending me that little mental note, Benny."

"Good call reading my mind for a plan," said Benny, "I can't believe none of the Vamps were watching you."

"Oh, some were," Nadine corrected, "But they assumed I'd just followed you guys when really I was racing up their little staircase while I whipped up a fireball."

"I'm just glad we made it out of there," said Duck, "Aren't you, A—" He turned to where the wolf had been to see that he'd disappeared again. "That's it! Next time he comes around, I am putting a collar with little bells on that guy!"

Kelly smiled, shaking her head. She didn't care what they said about Austin now. He'd saved her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Jonas Brothers' "Can't Have You" plays in background)

The gang was in the lobby of the tower saying goodbye to Brenda.

"We're gonna see you again in case of more Vampires, right?" asked Kelly.

_You warned me that_

_You were gonna leave_

Brenda smiled and handed Jack a piece of paper. "Don't worry, you can call me if you need me. Later." She left.

_Never thought_

_You would really_

_Go_

Jack smiled. _She gave me her number. Score!_

_I was blind_

_But, baby, now I see_

Nadine giggled upon hearing this. "In your dreams, Jack."

_Broke your heart_

_But now I_

_Know_

While everyone else was starting to head upstairs, Kelly saw Austin standing in the doorway Brenda had just left through. She raced over to him.

_That I was being such a fool_

_And I didn't deserve you_

The others noticed Kelly wasn't following them and turned to look and saw Kelly standing there, talking to Austin.

Sarah smiled.

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I_

_Don't know if I'll get up_

_And I don't wanna cause a scene_

_But I'm dying without your love_

"So," said Kelly, "I guess, first things first, I should thank you for saving my life…again."

_Begging to hear your voice_

_Tell me you love me, too_

'_Cause I'd_

_Rather just be alone_

_If I know that I can't have you_

Austin half-smiled (would've been full were he not so brooding).

_Looking at the_

_Letter that you left_

_(The letter that you left,_

_Will I ever get you back?)_

The others were sitting on the stairs, facing away, waiting for Kelly.

"I wonder if things will get easier now that we know we have a Vampire and a Slayer on our side," Lucy commented.

_Wondering if I'll_

_Ever get you back_

_(Ooh-op, ooh-ah, ooh-op, ooh-ah)_

"It's doubtful," Daniella answered. She smiled. "But maybe." She looked behind her. "Kelly sure seems to think so."

_Dreaming about_

_When I'll see you next_

_(I'm gonna see you next_

_Will I ever get you back?)_

"You know, if you hadn't shown up, I'd probably be dead," said Kelly.

"If I'd never shown up at all, this wouldn't have happened," Austin answered.

_Knowing that I_

_Never will forget_

_(I won't forget,_

_I won't forget)_

_That I was being such a fool_

_And I still don't deserve you_

"If you'd never shown up at all, we would never have found out about the Ghosts on Halloween and we'd never have been able to get out of the 7 Hells!"

"Point taken."

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I_

_Don't know if I'll get up_

_And I don't wanna cause a scene_

_But I'm dying without your love_

Kelly smiled. "Look, sometimes you need to give yourself credit for this stuff."

"Credit for almost getting you killed multiple times?'

"Those weren't your fault. The only thing wrong with our lives right now is that the 2 of us can't be together. Why is that again?"

_Begging to hear your voice_

_Tell me you love me, too_

'_Cause I'd_

_Rather just be alone_

_If I know that I can't have you_

"Because," Austin said, "if guys like Matt and Izzy knew about us, you really would be dead…or worse. I can't let that happen to you."

Kelly half-smiled. "I know. But I can take care of myself sometimes, you know. All you have to worry about is…saving me all the other times."

Austin really did smile then.

_So tell me what we're fighting for_

'_Cause I know that the truth means so much more_

'_Cause you would_

_If you could_

_Don't lie (don't lie)_

About then, they started to look at each other. Slowly, they leaned in, closing their eyes, and found themselves kissing.

'_Cause I'll give everything that I've got for love_

_To show you and me what I have said_

_I know I was such a fool_

_But I can't live without you_

"I'm not looking," said Tech, jittery as his leg started shaking, "I'm not looking. It's none of my business." His leg stopped shaking. "No, wait, it is my business. What's going on?"

Sarah looked. "Oh, them? They're just talking."

"Oh. Well. As long as they're not kissing."

Sarah smiled before turning back to them.

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Don't know if I'll get up_

_And I don't wanna cause a scene_

_But I'm dying without your love_

Austin finally pulled away.

"Are you OK?" Kelly asked.

"I'm fine, it's just…"

Kelly realized she was wearing the cross necklace he'd given her. "It hurts?"

Austin nodded.

Kelly nodded. "Right. Well…later." She walked off, met the others at the stairs, and led them off.

_I'm begging to hear your voice_

_Tell me you love me, too_

'_Cause I'd_

_Rather just be alone_

_If I know that I can't have you_

_Yeah_

Austin stared after her. He crossed his arms over where her necklace had burned him and left.

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I_

_Don't know if I'll get up_

_And I don't wanna cause a scene_

'_Cause I'm dying without your love_

_Begging to hear your voice_

_Tell me you love me, too_

'_Cause I'd_

_Rather just be alone_

_If I know that I can't have you _

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Yay! Another one's finished! So everyone on the team knows Austin is a 240-year-old Vampire, they've met a Slayer who Jack has a crush on, Austin's sire and used-to-be-best-friends are all dusted, and Kelly and Austin may be getting close to getting together! EEP! Anyway, the next story will also be an important one, so I'll try to get it up soon. And you remember chapter 2? That one is major for it, so if you weren't paying attention and think you might have missed something, go back and read it! Later! R&R!


End file.
